1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting device, and more particularly to a setting device for a joint used in several kinds of wheel type trolleys, such as a shopping trolley, a luggage cart or a wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
Trolleys are popular devices for carrying luggage or shopping etc., however, the frame of such a trolley occupies too much space and so the frame must be folded to reduce the volume of the trolley. So that a frame may be extended, closed or held in a variety of positions therebetween flexible retaining members are located within tubes to provide locking means at desired positions of the frame. Such flexible members have a domed lug protruding from the frame whereby two tubes are locked in position together. However it is found that it is difficult for a user to depress the domed lug as it is small and not easily manipulated, particularly by an older person. Thus there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a setting device to enable a flexible retaining member mounted to a joint of a trolley etc. to be easily manipulated.